Store security systems are used in conjunction with magnetic tagging devices affixed to merchandise. The tagging devices are removed or deactivated at the checkout counter at the time of purchase. The security system is typically positioned at a store exit and will detect the passage of any tagging device that has not bee deactivated or removed. The security system may emit an alerting sound or provide remote notification to security personnel. The detecting portion of the security system is typically housed in a vertically oriented framework near the store exit and can have an off putting effect on customers. The presence of the devices says, in effect, “this store assumes its customers may attempt to steal merchandise.” Being relatively large (approximately 4 feet high and 2 feet wide), the security devices are easily noticed. For this reason, the instant invention contemplates using this easily noticed store fixture to provide a medium for promotional messages and advertising. In most store locations the security devices are noticeable upon entrance into the store as well as upon exit. Thus any advertisement for goods sold within the store would be visible to the customer just as he enters the store.
Various frames and fixtures have been developed to hold advertising displays, however, none have been designed to work in conjunction with store security devices or systems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,857, issued to Pettersson et al., discloses an advertising display. The disclosed device is an advertising display that is easily erected and may be used as a freestanding display or as a hanging display. The device is not specifically designed for use with store security devices. The display includes sub-assemblies can slip over one another to be easily replaced with new sub-assemblies containing different advertising.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,621, issued to Leskell, is directed to a display stand. This stand is described as being used with bases and, alternatively, without the provided bases. The display units or sub-assemblies described mount around and atop the base and then rest either on the base or upon each other. The display units are stacked on support columns. The lower edges of an upper section of the support connectors come to rest on an upper end of a display stand. The display portion extends below the upper section of the support connectors such that the display portion of the header surrounds the upper end of the display stand. A lower section of the support connectors is sized similar to the connector cards and is similarly received between flaps and free edges of the top of the upper support column.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,237, issued to Johnson, discloses a sleeve sign and stand. The sign stand includes a frame and a base. The frame comprises a top, a first vertical column, and a second vertical column. A first or outer vertical edge section of a vertical column and a second outer vertical edge surface of a second vertical column supports a sleeve when the sleeve is stretched over the frame. The outer surface of the column comprises a plurality of raised portions and recessed portions. Recessed portions serve to receive and support the sleeve in the installed condition. The raised portions serve to retain the sleeve on vertical surface by requiring the sleeve to stretch further in order to move up or down on the vertical surface. The raised portions form a smooth wave. The vertical surface comprises similar raised portions and recessed portions. The plurality of raised portions and recessed portions of sign stand allows different numbers and heights of sleeves to be used with the same sign stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,971, issued to McLaughlin, is directed to automobile “sun visor slip covers”. The slip cover has a shape that generally matches that of the sun visor, and thus is elongate and includes two longitudinal side edges and two end edges, all bordering the central body having a first surface and a second surface. The sun visor will have a prescribed width and length, and thus, the cover has a length as measured between the two end edges and a prescribed width as measured between the two side edges. The slipcover is monolithic and is formed of a material that is stretchable, such as a rubberized or plastic type material. The cover includes an opening that extends from the side edge to a location that is spaced from a side edge. The opening has an undeformed axial extent that is shorter than the width of the sun visor; however, the stretchable nature of the cover permits the opening to be sufficiently enlarged to permit the sun visor to be inserted into the cover via the opening. The slipcover also includes an area on the outer surface thereof on which suitable indicia, such as advertising logos or the like, can be placed.
U.S. Patent Application No. US 2002/0108279, by Hubbard, II et al., is directed to an advertising cover for insulated beverage box. The box cover has a plurality of clear windows that allow advertising graphics to show through so that when a person is waiting to be served by a server, he or she can view the advertising. The advertising graphics are removable and replaceable so that they can be customized to a particular sporting or entertainment event. The box cover simply slips over the ice chest body and cover.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a means cover store security devices and provide a more customer-friendly environment. It is a further objective to provide a location for the display of advertising and promotional materials at the entrance of a store. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide such advertising locations without interfering with the operation of the security devices. Finally, it is an objective to provide easily interchangeable covers for security devices that can be manufactured and installed inexpensively.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.